


like this

by winterheats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on nct life in chiang mai, dojae cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: While the cameras are rolling, Jaehyun and Ten were on the same bed but after the filming, Jaehyun pulls Doyoung to his bed, leaving Ten to sleep on Doyoung's bed.





	like this

Striking up some luck by choosing rock while the other two chose scissors, Doyoung was thrilled to know he got the single bed to himself.

“Wah! I’ll use this bed alone!” he cried before plopping himself, stomach forward, onto the single bed.

Now it’s not that Jaehyun didn’t mind sharing a bed with Ten, it was that he had already made up his mind earlier in the game that he was going to get Doyoung to sleep in the same bed with him no matter what. He wasn’t sure on which night he’d get to make that happen but he was determined. 

Pushing all that aside for the cameras, Jaehyun hugged Ten in celebration. Jaehyun, being the bigger figure, practically carried Ten as they shifted in each other’s embrace onto their bed. 

* * *

 

Jaehyun was still awake in the middle of the night when he felt Ten shuffle next to him. He then felt the presence next to him disappear accompanied by the sound of footsteps. As soon Jaehyun heard the door shut, he took this as a sign and practically jumped out of his bed to walk over to Doyoung’s.

Crouching over Doyoung, Jaehyun lowered his upper body and whispered into Doyoung’s ear while slowly pulling his arm, “Hyung.”

Doyoung groaned in response. “What?” was all he could muster.

“Hyung, come with me,” Jaehyun continued once more. At this point, he was pulling Doyoung’s arm with more force, causing the older to actually sit up.

“Why?” Jaehyun still had his grip on Doyoung’s arm.

“Can you sleep next to me tonight? 

Doyoung scratched his head with his free hand that was free from Jaehyun’s grip. “Why? Do you not like sleeping next to Ten?”

“Please?” Jaehyun asked, completely ignoring Doyoung’s question. He had spoken with a higher pitched voice, the tone of voice that Doyoung hadn’t heard in so long, in fact not since their predebut days when Jaehyun would try to get what he wanted whenever he was with the older members.

Doyoung was also expecting Jaehyun to be pouting at this very moment despite the not being able to see him in the dark.

“You can’t see it but I’m pouting right now,” Jaehyun murmured.   _Of course_ , Doyoung thought.

“Fine. What about Ten?”

“Don’t worry,” Jaehyun addresses, instantly pulling on Doyoung’s weight and bringing him out of his bed.

The two made the short walk to Jaehyun’s bed. “You can sleep next to the the wall. I know how much your body likes to move around in your sleep and I don’t want you accidentally falling off the bed.”

The older felt a warm tingling in his chest. He got in the bed, Jaehyun following him right after, pulling the blanket over both of their bodies.

Doyoung had felt a little stiff, lying with his back straight on the bed.

“Hyung, don’t be so uptight. We’re just going to sleep.” Jaehyun said, making himself comfortable by turning over on his right side so he was facing Doyoung.

Doyoung knew Jaehyun couldn’t see him in the darkness but he could sense his eyes on him. “I’m okay,” he reassured.

The door to their room suddenly opened. Doyoung remained frozen and wondered what was going to happen while it seemed like Jaehyun was ignoring the entire situation completely.

Ten groggily walked to the bed. As he felt the bed to reach for the blanket, he made contact with a body he assumed was Jaehyun’s.

“Hey, move over. You’re on my side of the bed.”

Unnerved, Jaehyun responded, “You can sleep on Doyoung’s bed, hyung.”

Doyoung was still stiff in his position but he wanted to laugh so bad. Jaehyun had no shame in kicking Ten out of his own bed.

“What? Why? Where’s Doyoung?”

At that question, Jaehyun smiled. “Right next to me.”

“What was the point of playing rock paper scissors if you were just going to end up giving me the solo bed?” Ten whined.

“Are you complaining?” Jaehyun asked.

Ten paused. If Doyoung and Jaehyun wanted to share the smaller bed doing God knows what, who was he to stop them.

“Alright then.” And with that, Ten jumped onto the bigger bed and made himself comfortable. “This is nice.”

About a minute of silence was broken when Jaehyun started speaking.

“Hyung, have you fallen asleep already?”

“Not yet, why?”

“Nothing.”

“Did you want to talk about something?”

Ever since they did NCT Life in Seoul, everyone knew how much Jaehyun liked to fool around and talk with whoever he’s rooming with before going to bed, even after the lights have been turned off. It was amusing how even though he would be one of the most talkative before going to bed, Jaehyun would also be the first one to fall asleep once the conversation ended.

“I don’t have anything in mind...but I just wanna say thanks for agreeing to this.” Jaehyun paused. It probably only lasted for less than five seconds but Doyoung was anxious to hear more of what Jaehyun had to say. “We’ve never been roommates before so I wanted to sleep next to you.”

Doyoung didn’t know how to respond. Jaehyun was right though. They were never roommates but they were able to grow real close with each other during their MC days and during U promotions.

Jaehyun’s sudden confession made Doyoung remember how pure and warm-hearted Jaehyun is. He acts very mature for his age; which causes Doyoung to sometimes forget that Jaehyun is still a year younger than him.

Doyoung lost track of time in his thoughts that he almost forgot that he was still engaging in a conversation with Jaehyun. But before Doyoung could respond, a voice from the other side of the room spoke up.

“You guys are being too sentimental for me right now. Could you maybe, perhaps, tone it down a bit?”

Jaehyun giggled at Ten. “Sorry!”

“I’m putting my earphones in. Wake me up in the morning!”

“Alright,” Doyoung replied.

Wanting to prevent the situation from diving into complete silence again, Doyoung decided to speak.

“I’m actually glad you got me to do this.” He hesitated before continuing. “You can move in closer if you want.”

Doyoung could have sworn he heard a small “yay” come from the body next to him. Jaehyun shifted his body closer to him, shrinking the gap between their two bodies. He let his left hand rest on top of Doyoung’s left forearm. It was a slight touch but Doyoung suddenly felt chills. The feeling went away as quick as it came thanks to the warmth of Jaehyun’s body being so close to his.

“Do you get to sleep like this with Yuta hyung or WinWin in your room?”

The question took Doyoung surprise. “Actually, now that I think about it...I don’t. But I do find Yuta and WinWin sleeping like this together a lot.”

“Have you ever slept this close to any of the other members before?”

Doyoung found it cute how Jaehyun was asking these questions with a childlike wonder. He was happy to be answering his questions and engaging in conversation with the him. It had been a while since he last spoke with Jaehyun, or anyone for that matter, in a serious but calming way like the way they were.

“Not really. I mean, I’ve shared beds with the other members, of course, we all have. But I don’t think I’ve ever...cuddled? With them. Like this.”

On Jaehyun’s end, he felt extremely calm and relaxed. He wanted to talk with Doyoung because he felt like the past couple months after NCT U promotions ended, he wasn’t able to be as close with him like before. Once recording for _Limitless_ finished, they moved onto practicing, which took place almost every day up to release day. Once the album was released, there were so many promotion schedules. And on their free time, the two of them found themselves spending time with other members or doing other things. However, these past couple of weeks were different. Doyoung found himself spending an increasingly large amount of time in Jaehyun and Johnny’s room.

But to put it simply, Jaehyun missed his “Doyoungie hyung”, his “partner,” his “soulmate.”

He was grateful for this opportunity to be able to spend time with the other members in Chiang Mai, but at this very moment, he was extremely grateful to be next to Doyoung.

Jaehyun was deeply immersed into his thoughts when he was interrupted by Doyoung, who placed his right hand on top of Jaehyun’s.

“But I like this. You keep me warm, Jaehyunah. No matter how much we bicker or how much we don’t talk with or see of each other,  know that for you, I’ll always be grateful.” 

* * *

 

Of course Jaehyun was the first one to wake up out of the three roommates. He could tell that the sun was already up based on the streaks of light shining in the room from the cracks of the blinds next to their bed. Upon waking up, Jaehyun was surprised to see the position he was in.

His right arm was extended out, being used as a pillow by Doyoung’s head. Doyoung himself was slightly cradled beside Jaehyun, his right hand resting on Jaehyun’s stomach.

Despite being the older one and almost as tall as him, to Jaehyun, Doyoung had never looked so small, delicate and fragile than he did right now, sleeping peacefully beside him. He was seeing Doyoung in a new light. With the close proximity, he could fully take in the beauty of Doyoung. The way he slept, the way he breathed, the way he existed.

It was in that moment that Jaehyun was able to fully appreciate his body for always waking him up before everyone else. With Doyoung sleeping peacefully next to him, Jaehyun waited patiently until he woke up. 

* * *

 

After their second day in Chiang Mai full of relay games in the sun, a visit to a Wat Pra That Doi Sutehp, a journey through Chiang Mai’s Night Safari night safari and a birthday prank celebration, the tired group of boys headed back to the house. 

Before turning off the lights and the cameras, the boys spent around ten minutes applying patches on their feet to help them sleep and playing around with the lights in their room. Doyoung started off by turning off the light and saying good night, then turned on the light and greeting the camera with an enthusiastic, “good morning!” Jaehyun and Ten would follow along, greeting the cameras with a “good night” or “good morning.” Each time they said “good night,” Jaehyun would grab onto Ten so they would collapse onto the bed together.

Once they finished fooling around, Doyoung turned off all the cameras. He stood by the light switch in the dark for a bit, unsure if Jaehyun wanted him to sleep with him again. Since Jaehyun hadn’t said anything about it, Doyoung assumed that last night was just a one night type of thing.

“Sorry, Ten hyung, but is it alright if Doyoung hyung sleeps here again?”

This took both Ten and Doyoung by surprise. Doyoung stood frozen in his place while Ten grumbled under his breath. He was tired and wanted to sleep so he wasn’t going to put up an argument.

A couple seconds later, Doyoung hears a body jump onto the single bed. “Good night, lover boys!” says Ten.

Doyoung walked over to Jaehyun’s bed. Not being able to see anything in the dark, he wasn’t sure if Jaehyun was in his usual spot on the edge ot the bed or if he was where he was when he was originally going to sleep wit Ten. Luckily, Jaehyun, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, could sense Doyoung’s presence as well identify his confusion. For a bit his hand wavered in the air as he tried to reach for Doyoung. 

As soon as his hand found Doyoung, Jaehyun pulled Doyoung by the wrist. “Come, hyung.”

Doyoung, comforted by Jaehyun’s actions, sat on the edge of the bed next to the younger.

“Not to rush you or anything, hyung, but could you get in bed so we can sleep?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” And with that, Doyoung crawled onto the bed and laid down. This time, rather than lie straight on his back like the previous night, he got into a somewhat fetal position, pulling the blanket over his body. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but since Jaehyun seemed to be extra clingy than usual, he was going to give into that and hope that Jaehyun would get into bed and cuddle him.

Jaehyun was over the moon about spending another night next to Doyoung but his exhaustion after a long day also helped calmed the nerves down. He waited until Doyoung got comfortable under the blanket. He wasn’t sure if Doyoung was lying in the same position that he was last night so when Jaehyun got under the blanket, he tried to shift his body to Doyoung as close as possible to figure out his position.

When Jaehyun realized that Doyoung’s back was facing Jaehyun’s direction, he felt emboldened. Laying on his right side, Jaehyun scooted his body to press up against him, but not too hard. He draped his left leg over Doyoung’s legs and slowly snaked his arm under Doyoung’s and rested it over his waist.

Doyoung smiled to himself. Jaehyun caught on.

“Good night, hyung.” Jaehyun whispered.

With an even softer tone, Doyoung whispered, “Good night, forever friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank the mods for putting together this wonderful event!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!!! (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
